Neo magia:World in Chaos
by Neo Magia
Summary: Neo Magia is a world of wonder, but there has been some trouble with the demon Ahriman taking over. Joshua, the Master of Magia, has to find a way to stop him. Neo magia is based off of neopets, but they are Humanoids with magical powers. it's really not wizard101, or neopets, but it's own world.
1. Chapter 1

Why was she so calm about this? That's what I thought as Kirstin stood in the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine."

She looked at me with a worried face. She came over to me and kissed my cheek. "It's going to be ok."

I shook my head and pushed her away. "it's just not that easy Kirst. I'm Master, and I have let my people down." I passed by her and looked out the window. "Some people have actually become allies with Ahriman, since they get more power then the servants."

"We'll think of something. The amulet holders will help. We just gotta make sure everyone is safe." She assured me.

"Nobody is safe."

"Joshua, stop thinking negative."

"How can I not!" I said with a raised voice. I stepped over into the other room. "Maybe I should just go to bed."

First of all, it's bad when you can't fall asleep, but its worst when you finally do, you get nightmares. I have always been the one to have dreams, usually they mean things. Right now, I really didn't need dreams to tell me about the world.

My dreams always felt so real, maybe since they might be in the astral plane. My spirit likes to leave my body a lot.

I walked down the street. What street was it? I couldn't tell, but I've been here. At the end of the road, there was a normal house, but the lights were on, unlike the others, but they were bright blue.

I went toward it, but why? I touched the knob. Inside, it looked like a normal house, and the light were no longer blue. Whose house was it? So, then, I went to the closet. As I opened it, I notice it wasn't a closet, there was a staircase going down. At then end, in the pitch black, there was a small blue orb. Why was it all blue?

I ran down the staircase, but I didn't get any closer to the orb. I kept going. My legs started to feel numb. I stopped and suddenly the orb was in front of me. I tried to touch it, but I couldn't.

Then I glanced at my hand. There was blood drawing from my palm. I had a X shaped cut. Then on my other hand, there was a cut that looked like a deformed E. Then the X started to become a K. What was this?

I gazed back up again; there was a brick wall, covered with blood. The room was cold. I had trouble breathing, and a figure came to me at the corner of my eye. It was humanoid shaped, and there, its eyes, were an icy bright blue. It jumped right into me and I felt a blade slice into my side.

I screamed but made no sound. I had never had a nightmare like this. Please, I need to go back to my body. Why, I just need to. I knew I was in the astral plane. Please! I screamed, but nothing cam out still. The eyes blinded me.

I jolted, my heart pounded, and all the world crashed down on me.

I screamed, and for real this time, I felt it, and heard it. Now I was back in my body, bounding myself out of bed.

Kirstin jumped up too. "What! Joshua! What's wrong, are you okay?"

I settled down, feeling my heart pound in my chest.

You really couldn't see the late morning sky with all the darkness clouds. I passed by the shops. There wasn't a joyous energy like there always was. I saw a child, she was alone. When I came up to her, she stepped back in fear.

"Where are your parents?"

"My mommy told me to stay here." She said

"Oh, can I help you?" I offered.

"No… just go away." She retorted looking to the ground.

Why couldn't I help anyone? It was like nobody wanted my help. But I was the only one that could do anything.

I watched one of Ahriman's generals command peoples what to do. He was wearing gray and black armor like the other allies wore. He glanced at me and snarled.

"What pity this is. But you better leave unless you want to get hurt. Better yet that you should know, Ahriman wants you dead. But I can't do anything since I have no orders." He told me.

"Like that would matter, you can't kill me."

"I think that Ahriman could. But more allies are coming, we have told that the people have three options; become servants, or allies, who have more power, or you'll die."

"I already know." I shook my head

"But what have you chosen, Master?" He mocked as he pushed me away and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

I paced around the city, and Roneah came by. She helped the amulet holders. She was an orange, rodent-like, with red hair, and two different color eyes. Her right eye was red, her left was purple. Like the official colors of Magia, purple and red.

"I have noticed that many people say that their friends have been killed. I think we might be able to stop this some how. Or maybe when they are killed, we can heal their body and take their spirit, somehow putting it back in."

I looked at her for a moment. "We could do that, no you, you don't have an amulet, and you'd have to be good at sensing energy."

"Hmm." She gazed over at the dying trees. "I've heard people say that they think you have forgotten about them."

"What?"

"They say that you aren't doing anything to stop Ahriman." Roneah added.

"It's gonna take some time. I'm not happy about this either." I told her. I did notice that everyone I saw, they had a hateful face glaring at me. I turned my head, just as said, there was someone looking at me angrily.

So now I know that people are starting to hate me. But I just hope that my family didn't. My brother just stared at the ground. I was starting to think that I could see his smile again, but now, there is no hope for that.

Kendrick was the same species as me, but purple. There it came up again. The official colors, red and purple, me and my brother.

"Hey Ken?"

"Hm?"

"I know that this is bad, and it's probably all my fault, but you don't hate me, right?" I said, but he didn't respond. I waited a few more moments, but he didn't make a sound. He lifted his head up and looked at me with his sorrow filled face.

I glanced the other way and sighed. I saw somebody coming to me. He was a student, I knew him. He used Water magic, he was like a blue frog, he had large green eyes and black hair. His name was Boris Waterstaff.

"Sir, I know this isn't the best time, but there have been complaints from other cities all over Magia."

I stood up and looked down at him. His eyes got even bigger as he glared up like I was a giant. I was pretty tall, and he was really short. "Uh…"

"What?'

"Well I… know that Ahriman's allies have been causing havoc, but there is a city that has even more problems." He paused, still staring at me. "Well, you know Magerion, well, their king there is insane, and it's gotten worse since all of Ahriman's work. He says he is all powerful and he is killing people too."

"Well… I'm not sure; there still is a lot of problems here. But that does sound sort of bad. Magerion is a big city, with a lot of gangs and fights. Maybe we could make a quick trip there." I looked back over at Kendrick. "Ken, would you like to come with me?

"Why?" he asked

"Well, I thought maybe you need to do something."

"I guess…"

"Roneah could come maybe… we would need some help. And Kirstin also."

"Don't you think Kirstin comes with you too much? I mean why doesn't she just stay here, and watch your kids?" He said

"Well, I have Maculo and Sidera for that, and everything should be fine as long as the other amulet holders are here.

I hate boats. But I hated water even more. I mean, I could stand it, but I really don't like swimming. We had to take a boat to get to Magerion.

We pulled out of the port and I watched the people still on the land. We made sure we wouldn't be gone long. I just hoped that the people in Central Magia wouldn't get into too much trouble with Ahriman. As Master, I traveled around a lot.

The boat was powered by wind, and people. Not paddling, but people using magic. People using water magic, and Air, and a few other to push us along the waves. I'm sure there was something else helping us. But I didn't care, with water being my opposite element; I'd rather be on a boat then in the sea.

"So how long will it take?" Kirstin asked the boatman.

"Uh, about a day." He replied.

"Uhg, great, a whole day out at sea." I said thinking out loud.

"Why don't I show you to the cabin" The boatman told us gesturing to the left.

Kirstin, Kendrick and I followed him. We went into a small room and met up with Roneah. There were four futons on the floor. I sat down on one; it felt a bit too low for me. I placed my bag on the side.

"We'll have lunch about 2:00, okay." Roneah said.

Another reason I hate boats… I get motion sickness. And that's not good when I had just eaten lunch. I'll just stay in the cabin right now, laying on my futon, even if my legs go over the edge. Yes, that's how tall I am.

Kirstin looked down at me. "Are you okay?"

I rolled over on my side and groaned. "No…. I feel sick."

"Oh…."

I glanced over at the window and watched the dark waves. "Why can't we just get off this boat…"

"It's only been three hours." Kirstin pointed out.

"Still…" I paused for a moment. "I wish there was something to make me feel less nauseous."

"Maybe they have some ginger?"

"Kirstin, were on a boat, there not gonna have almost anything." I said

"Oh don't be grumpy." Kirstin replied as she bent down and kissed my forehead. She stood back up and left the room.

"I'm only grumpy because I'm sick." I said, only talking to myself.

I tried to sit up, but that only made me feel worse. I heard the door open, I looked up and Kendrick came in. He stared at me for a moment, and then went over to his futon.

"Kirstin says your sea sick."

"Yeah."

"You've always been that way." He said.

I nodded my head slowly in agreement.

"Why don't you take a nap?" he asked, but also suggesting.

"I'm to sick to even fall asleep, and these futons aren't that comfortable." I retorted.

There was some noise from outside the cabin; I couldn't tell what it was. Kendrick heard it to as he looked over to the door. Kendrick got up and opened the door. I wanted to go see to, but when I stood up I felt like I was going to faint.

I was able to get enough strength to lean on the wall and go to the door. I opened it up and spoke. "What's going on?'

"Oh, it seems like there's a storm a head, it's already a windy." The boatman said. "We could go around it but that would take longer to get to Magerion. It doesn't seam to be that bad of a storm, but there is always a risk."

"Just go through it, if necessary, Kirstin can put a shield of the boat with her amulet." I told him.

"Yes sir, I'll tell the captain."

Suddenly, the sickness got to me. I really didn't want say what happens next, you'd probably know anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

So we got past the storm, and the next day we arrived in Magerion. Being on the boat and being sick, almost made me forget about the darkness in the world. Then I remembered the next morning when I stepped out of the cabin to get to Magerion.

We stood in front of the gates to the city. The guards saw us; the boatman went up to them.

"Hello, the Master and his friends would like to visit your fine city." He said.

"Is he here to help with the trouble of Ahriman?" The guard asked.

"Yes, and to talk to your king."

The guards looked at each other, with concerned faces. "Very well then." They stepped to the side letting us through.

We hiked along the stone path. The buildings were close together, many were connected. Small tents crowd streets with people selling things. We passed a small park with a pond. The city didn't seem to be in the best condition.

"So were do we go first?" Kirstin asked.

"We'll we need to tell the people to not make trouble with those allies. If we mess with them, things will get worse. All of this will be over sometime." I prompted. "You think you and Roneah can do that?" I turned to Kirstin.

"Yeah, but what about you and Kendrick?"

"We're going to go deal with their king." I replied.

"Are you really sure you want to talk to him?" A girl asked when we went looking for some help.

"Yes we are." I told her.

"We'll I do know a lot about him." She was a Kougra; yellow with dark blue stripes. She had short auburn hair. "But he can be dangerous…. You're Master, right?"

"Yes."

"We'll, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said as she shook my hand. "My name is Jennifer.

"Really, what's so bad about your king?" Kendrick mused.

The girl paused with a dreadful expression. "King Gherardo is completely insane. If you don't listen to him, he'll kill you. He thinks he is all powerful! Really, when it rains, he commands the sky to stop!" That sounded very odd. "We aren't sure how he got like this. And that's why I don't want you to go to him, since he practically thinks he's Master."

"It sounds like he is doing worse things than the generals." I said.

"Yes! I believe everyone knows about the sacred axe in the mountain. Gherardo believes it belongs to him, but the dragon in there doesn't like him. So he sends people in there to kill the dragon so he can get the axe."

I shook my head "But only the right person can get that axe." I looked over and the plants, they were dying too. "I thought that someone with a pure soul would get it."

Jennifer looked up at me. "Or having royal blood… or even just being one in one million!"

Kendrick kicked a stone on the ground. "Instead of talking, shouldn't we do something?" He gazed at the girl for the first time. His eyes widened a bit, but they still stayed cold.

"I know that I haven't done anything for you, but I need some help. My brother was one to go in the mountain to fight the dragon. He hasn't come back. And I don't want to go in there alone." Jennifer told us.

"We should help her." Kendrick said softly looking to me.

"But we have to work things out with the king."

"This sorta has to do with him, but we still have to help people also." he informed me.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment. "I guess, but we can't take long. Jennifer, show us to the mountain."

A small path leaded into a cave. Crystals outlined the bottom of the cave. We stepped into the cavern. Every stride we took, the darker it got. I held out my hand and lit a flame. If I hade light powers, it would be better to see, but fire was all I had.

"We should just keep going, there is a split in the cave, but I believe we go." Jennifer advised us.

The crystals that were on the sides looked like ice, but they weren't, it wasn't cold. I looked ahead; I could se the split coming up. As we got to it, Jennifer led the way to the left. I wasn't sure how long this would take.

I notice that the number of crystals was increasing. The ground had flat crystals, but you could still see the gray stone floor. The crystals colors ranged from white, to blue to green, and even violet.

Jennifer looked very concerned. I wondered how large these caverns were, if it stayed on one path, wouldn't it be easy to find her brother?

"Wait." Kendrick said. "Something's there." We stopped; I didn't know what he was talking about. I guessed I could sense something's energy, but all the crystals gave so much of their own energy. "It's large, maybe it is that dragon."

I looked over at the shinny wall; I let the flame in my hand grow. I saw a shadow, but it didn't look like much, like a lump, with shards growing from it, probably the crystals' shadows.

"Be quiet." Kendrick whispered, and then gestured over to an opening in the wall. We followed him over to it. "Ladies first." He said, letting Jennifer go through.

It looked like a tight space, but it didn't when Kendrick went in, since he is so skinny. Me go in was a different story. I could feel a crystal jutting into my stomach as I went in sideways.

I finally got out, then something caught my eye, it caught all of out eyes. There, standing before us was the axe-spear inside of a great crystal.

I stepped up to the crystal; I could feel powerful energy coming from the axe. I could barely think, and my movement was slowing down. The energy was strong; I could see it was affecting Jennifer and Kendrick too.

Just then, I could hear something. We all stopped. The noise grew louder, it was foot steps. Someone came out from the opening.


	4. Chapter 4

"Vanko!" Jennifer cried out and ran to the man. He was the same species, but he was orange. He looked at her with surprise.

"Jenny, why are you here?" he asked

"I wanted to know if you were okay! Why haven't you come back!?" she said.

"It's complicated… I was lost for a wile, and… well…" He stopped and looked up at Kendrick and I. "Who are…" his eyes widened. "Wait! You're Master Azkin! Right!?"

I nodded. I started to get annoyed when people acted like this when they met me.

There was a sudden noise, it sounded like something shifting around.

"No…. it's the dragon." Vanko spoke with terror.

I jumped as I heard it wake. I looked up; there was a tunnel high up in the wall. That's where the dragon could get in. The dragon roared, it knew we were here. My head moved rapidly as I gazed around in panic.

The cavern room we were in was very large. The only way to get out was the small opening of the dragon's entrance, but no mater what; we'd have to face the beast.

A large golden eye looked through the small opening. Before I knew it, the dragon smashed the opening and made it even larger. But it did notice it couldn't get through. A few moments later, the dragon's head stuck out of the tunnel.

It growl at us and raced out of the tunnel. It had a long, furry body, a mane, head to tail, started from purple, to blue, to green.

"That's a dragon!" I yelled. It had no wings, and it was furry, so I couldn't see how it was a dragon.

It moved toward me and I jumped to the side. I slid my sword out from my sheath. It grew with flames as I pointed it to the dragon.

"Don't!" Vanko said.

"Why!?" I called, and then I was pushed down from the dragon's hand.

I got back up to my feet. Kendrick had taken his scythe out. The dragon gazed at him with its gold eyes. But then it turned away and went for Jennifer. She screamed, and a barrier of ice stopped the dragon from getting to her. She ran off and went to her brother.

"This dragon is only protecting the axe." Kendrick told me.

I looked at the axe, then the dragon. It hissed and stood its ground, ready to fight. I ran to the beast at full speed, slashing my blade against its side. It roared in pain, and turned back around to me.

The wound I put in it seemed to be healing, not all the way, but the bleeding stopped. This dragon could heal itself. But my sword was sacred like the axe. The metal was enchanted and the hand guard was made of jewels increasing the power. Just like the axe, my sword was a weapon worthy of being held by a god.

I put my weight forward again and hit the dragon. Kendrick was studding the dragon, not doing anything. "Hey, I could use some help!" I yelled

Then, Kendrick leaped up onto the dragon, on top of its head. He placed his hand on one of its gold-capped fangs.

"What the heck are you doing?!" I shouted.

"Someone has tried to take her fang out. There is a dent. The gold has calming energy, my hand is going numb. Joshua, you need to stab her with her own fang." Kendrick jumped back onto the ground and went over to the great crystal.

"Her?" I pondered his words.

I looked up and the dragon as its head stood right in front of me. I swung my sword again, but I missed. I did it again, this time with fire power, the blade flaming. Just then, I heard a crack, and the fang fell from its mouth. But before I could grab it, the dragon's foot pushed it into the wall.

"Master, I'll distract it." Vanko told me, holding a saber.

I turned my head and saw Kendrick slamming his scythe into the great crystal. There were flows of energy coming from it; the room was starting the shake.

The dragon roared as I stepped to the side. "Oh Shi-"

Kendrick tried to reach into the Crystal, holding on with his life. I could tell the power was too much for his fragile body. I ran over to get him. The power of the axe was pouring into me, my body started to ache. I went back and grabbed the fang. I tried not to touch the gold. I still wanted to help Kendrick.

Vanko was still distracting the dragon. I jabbed the fang into its body above the shoulder. It screamed out. I wasn't sure how that was going to work. The energy from the crystal was getting even stronger.

"Vanko, you gotta leave with Jennifer!" I commanded.

"But sir…"

"I'm the Master, so listen to me."

He nodded and grabbed his sister. When I turned around to Kendrick, I knew something was wrong. A sudden burst of power cam out and Kendrick slammed into the wall, becoming limp.

"Kendrick!" I called. I darted over to his side. I shook him, but he wouldn't get up. The energy was still making the room quake. The dragon was on the ground, still moving, but slowly. I grabbed Kendrick and carried him over my back. A gem fell from his lame hand. I picked it up and put it in my pocket.

I rushed away from the dragon, through the opening and into the cavern. I kept running, pass the split and until I saw light.

When I got back outside, I sat Kendrick on the side of the cave wall.

"Kendrick?" I said softly, touching his shoulder. "Kendrick...Ken... Hey bro, come on..." I shook him a bit. He slowly opened his weary blue eyes. I gave a sigh of relief. But there was something wrong.

The dragon had followed us.


End file.
